


graduation

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [71]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter graduates from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graduation

Peter calls the Parkers four days later, the morning of his last day of school, and asks to meet them for lunch because he has a half day.  Wade picks him up when classes are out and takes him to the restaurant, where they’re waiting outside, talking quietly with one another.  They fall silent when the motorcycle pulls up, frowning, and Peter just rolls his eyes and gets off, shouldering his backpack, which has his skateboard attached to the back, and then he kisses Wade goodbye and steps up onto the sidewalk.  “Hey,” he says as he comes over.

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Richard reaches forward, and Peter shakes hands with him.  “It’s good to see you, Peter,” he says, managing a smile, “Thank you for asking us out to lunch.”

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Peter says, returning the smile, though his is far smaller.

 

They get a table inside, away from the bustle of the streets, order drinks, and then Mary asks, “Was that your boyfriend dropping you off?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Peter says, shrugging one shoulder, “Wade.  He lives with me, but he doesn’t go to school, so he takes me back and forth.”

 

“He—he lives with you?”

 

“Yeah, my dads said it was okay back in February.  It’s, uhm—it’s a very long, weird, complicated story, Wade and I.”

 

“We’d love to hear it,” Richard says, and Peter holds his gaze for a moment before nodding.

 

He tells them about Gwen and Johnny, how they were so interconnected, how everything was a catalyst to Wade, how he thinks he’s found the man he’s going to be with for the rest of his life.  They ask about his friends, and he tells them about Flash and some of the people at work.  He tells them about his aunts and uncles, about learning how to draw from Steve and how to fight from Logan and Thor.  He tells them about the first time he met Hulk, about the time he had to go toe-to-toe with him, about the Tower and what it was like living there; he tells them about moving to the beach house, about his menagerie, and, when they ask about his childhood, he rambles on and on about everything he can think of, his smile getting wider and wider as he talks.

 

They’re just laughing as he finishes telling them about the first time he met Johnny when the check arrives, and Richard pays before they’re heading out into the warm afternoon.  “Do you want us to give you a ride back home?” Richard asks, but Peter shakes his head, making sure the straps are secure on his backpack and around his skateboard.

 

“No, it’s fine, I’m just gonna web home.  Listen, I’m, uh—I’m sorry for some of the stuff I said before.  I had a really nice time today, and maybe we can do it again.”

 

“We would love that,” Mary says, smiling, “Thank you for letting us in, Peter.”

 

Peter nods, though he steps back when Mary moves to hug him, shrugging one shoulder.  “My, uh—my graduation is next week.  Maybe you could come?”

 

“Of course,” Richard says, “Just let us know when.  You sure you’re fine getting home?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter says, “I should go, bye.”

 

“Goodbye, Peter,” Mary says, and then he’s waving as he heads away.

 

He ducks into an alley, knowing they’re watching him, and he looks down when he reaches the roof, spotting them walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.  He smiles lightly before pulling his mask on, checking his shooters, and then diving off the roof.  Someone shouts on the streets when he starts webbing, and he can’t help the smug grin.

 

The next week is filled with graduation practices and work, and Wade and his dads being overly secretive.  When Peter tries to whine at them, they all just fall silent, and he even tries to tickle it out of Wade one night, which just ends up in him being pressed into the mattress and Wade making him forget he ever wanted to know anything but the way they feel together.

 

Graduation finally rolls around, and Peter is all a bundle of excitement.  His dads make a _huge_ breakfast, and then he’s off to get ready, talking so much and so fast that Wade just lies in the hammock and laughs at him, watching him flit around the room.  He gets dressed in nice black pants and a grey button-up, and Wade smirks when he sits down to tug on his Converse.  “Get dressed,” Peter whines at him, “We have to leave soon.  And look nice,” he adds, “We’re going out after.”

 

He goes down the hall while Wade’s in the bathroom to get his cap and gown from Bruce, and, when he comes back, he’s pleasantly surprised to find Wade looking rather handsome in black pants and a red button-up.  He shrugs, looking uncertain, so Peter goes over to him and kisses him.

 

Graduation is long and hot and kind of boring, but Peter is so excited to finally be leaving high school behind and getting ready for ESU that he doesn’t mind much.  They go out to dinner with _everyone_ to celebrate that night, all of Peter’s aunts and uncles, the Parkers, his dads and Wade, and Peter just can’t stop _grinning_.

 

When they get home, he remembers all the secrecy, and he starts to say that they have to tell him now since the day is long done, but then Tony says, “Shut up, I can hear you preparing to whine,” and Peter just rolls his eyes.

 

They bring him down to the garage, where a car he hasn’t seen before is on display.  “Is this—is this _mine_?” Peter asks, looking over at his dads, who nod, and he starts freaking out before he runs over to hug them each tightly.  “This is so cool!” he shrieks, going over and looking it over, “Oh man, this is awesome.”

 

“We’re glad you like it,” Tony says, smiling, “We’re gonna head to bed.  Goodnight, boys.”

 

“Goodnight!” Peter and Wade call as they head off.

 

Wade comes over, winding his arms around Peter and pressing a kiss to his neck.  “I told you not to get me anything,” Peter reminds Wade, who just hums and tugs Peter’s shirt out of his pants, one hand sliding up underneath it so that it settles over his bare stomach.

 

“I didn’t,” Wade murmurs, breath coming out hot against Peter’s skin, and he sighs, letting his head drop back against Wade’s shoulder, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have a present for you.”

 

“Wade,” Peter says, a little breathless, and then Wade’s drawing away and taking Peter’s hand, leading him toward the stairs and up to their room, where Peter commands Jarvis to reinforce the soundproof walls and turn off the cameras before they tumble into bed.


End file.
